


Bulletproof

by ophelianipples



Series: Mix tape [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M, M/M, etc - Freeform, intimidating alpha werewolves together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Danny are sick of the supernatural ruining their lives and just want to get laid with some real normal human boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bulletproof by La Roux :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk8eJh4i8Lo

 

"I need another shot!" Danny announces, leaning his head on Lydia's shoulder. Lydia pats his head absentmindedly. "I need another shot for my heartbreak and then, then I need to get laid. For my dick." 

Lydia rolls her eyes and hands her credit card (her father's credit card, to be exact) to the bartender. She's feeling buzzed, not drunk enough to forget everything that's happened but - well, maybe Danny's right. Maybe they _both_ need to get laid. 

" _Shotttts"_ Danny insists, sitting upright and poking Lydia's shoulder. She returns his dimpled grin and licks the back of her hand, pouring the salt on in sync with Danny. They both hold their hands up to each other and count down.

"3, 2, 1 - "

Lydia licks the salt off Danny's hand, not even trying to look dignified, then does the shot with her head thrown back, sucks the lemon before she can even think to cough.

"Gross," Danny shakes his hand and wipes it on her arm. 

"Whatever, you love me," Lydia retorts, wiping her own hand through his hair. She knows the truth of it. They've been best friends since Lydia and Jackson started circling each other and Lydia realised that Danny wasn't interested in fucking her or being jealous of her. They'd spent the last 6 years rolling their eyes at each other whenever people around them are incompetent (most of the time) and Jackson is a douche (almost all the time). 

Lately, they'd mostly been drinking together. Because what else do you do when your best friend/boyfriend is a mass-killing lizard being mind-controlled, then he dies and comes back to life, then moves to London, and who knows what will happen to him because he's a werewolf now???

"I hope Jackson's okay," Lydia sighs heavily.

Danny nods, rubbing his hand absently. "Same. Same, _but,_ come on Lydia, we didn't come here to mope. Let's dance, and then, and then _you_ need to get laid because Jackson isn't here and he's _not coming back."_

They blink at each other silently for a few seconds, letting themselves feel it. 

He's in London. He's not coming back to Beacon Hills. 

Danny finally breaks the silence. "He's alive. It's going to be okay. Now let's fucking go. What do we say?"

Lydia straightens up and flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Screw the supernatural, fuck some _real_ boys."

_~~~_

Lydia didn't quite catch what the guy said his name was, but he's hot. Average face, but damn. Big hands, big muscled arms - hopefully big _everything._

They're grinding to a remix of _no church in the wild_ when Lydia catches sight of Danny across the room. And is that - she whips around, looks up at _her_ guy, and he's still there. And for a second she freaks out, because two people who look the same _have_  to be supernatural right? She can't just have a normal night out? There has to be some kind of clone creature - 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

She blinks at him and the solution comes to her, painfully obvious. 

"Twins," she blurts out, "I - sorry, I saw your twin and thought I was grinding on someone else," her relief comes out as laughter, and he joins in, taking her around the waist and drawing her close again.

"Sorry," he says, "That's Ethan."

"Don't care," Lydia smirks, and kisses him.

 

~~~

 

Danny is leaving with Ethan when he spots Lydia gingerly climbing onto the back of another motorbike.

"Lydia!"

She turns, one eyebrow raised in disdain. 

"Nice work!” He yells lecherously, “But is he sober enough? To ride?"

The other twin - god _damn,_ he wishes they were both gay - turns around and yells, "Yes! I'm not an idiot!"

Ethan twists around, pulling Danny’s hand tighter around his waist. “You ready? Just yell out if you need me to stop.”

“Yeah, I’m good, now get riding so we can… get _riding…”_ Ethan snorts, then yelps as Danny pushes closer, plastering himself to Ethan’s back and grinding a little against his ass.

‘Okay, okay, I’m going!” Ethan laughs, and Danny waves at Lydia as they ride off.

_Fuck yes._

 

~~~~

 

The guy – and it’s kind of late to ask his name now, isn’t it? – helps Lydia off his bike, one of his huge hands pressed flat and warm against the small of her back. They walk past the kitchen (Danny and his boy are making out against the sink) and towards the guy’s room, hands on each other wherever they can reach. She pushes him onto the bed, straddling him, running her nails up and down his _seriously huge_ biceps and exhaling shakily. Rutting up against his thigh sends shivers of arousal through her and when he groans against her collarbone and kisses his way up her arched neck, well, the idea of self control pretty much flies out the window.

She could do without hearing Danny beg and yell for more across the hall, but hey, at least the ‘walk of shame’ will be less lonely in the morning.

 

~~~~~

 

"So, how was it?" 

They're walking back to the club to get Danny's car, the sun just peeking out from behind the rooftops. 

Lydia sighs dreamily. "Amazing, so good. He just - ugh. I asked for his number, and I _never_ do that. And from what I _heard,_ yours was good too?"

Danny doesn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. 

"i think his dick is magic."

Lydia punches his arm, groaning. "Don't even _joke._  We're fucking some real boys!"

Danny snorts. "Some real boys with a _supernatural_ ability to make me come…"

 

~~~~

 

They're not. They're not real boys. They come to school that week, and they’re Alpha werewolves. 

" _Fuck."_ Danny curses, and Lydia just laughs.

 

~~~~~~

 

 

They corner the twins on the second day back at school.

"Look, we didn't know!" Ethan protests, holding his hands out in an obvious attempt to appear non-threatening.

"Really?" Lydia asks coldly, "because I was under the impression that all packs carry a _scent_ that identifies them to other wolves."

Danny cuts in, voice flat. "So we weren't even just a fun fuck. All of this was to get at Scott. What were you gonna do next? Say you'd 'like to see me again'? Send me flowers on Valentines Day, then string me up as bait and kill Scott and the others? Huh?"

Ethan looks at Danny like a part of him just died. Lydia doesn't pity him in the slightest. 

She narrows her eyes and says, as coldly as possible, "you're disgusting, both of you, and we don't have time for your little wolf dramas. Now _fuck off_."

She gestures at the door and stares, unflinching, until they skulk out like disgraced puppies. Aiden winks at her on the way out and she wants to _hiss_ back at him but settles for giving him the finger and glaring even harder. _Fucking assholes._  

 

~~~~

 

They're back at the bar.

"So what, you didn't have sex, you _made love?"_

Danny groans. "Noooo, I don't want to talk about that. Oh my God." 

"I'm just saying, Ethan seemed pretty upset when you were yelling, and - I mean, Danny, so did _you."_

Danny throws his hands up in defeat. "Look, he said he'd like to see me again, maybe for an actual date, and, I dunno, I just - thought it could be something! I hardly know the guy but it's just - _embarrassing_ that I believed any of it. Never again."

Lydia nods in agreement. “ _Never_ again.”

"I need another shot," Danny groans bitterly. "And - I need to get laid."


End file.
